Shinigami's Rebirth
by shado121
Summary: Ichigo is dead. But that doesn't mean it's over. Watch him start his life over as a Shinigami. But with none of his memories from life. The first chapter is IchigoxTatsuki. But I can change it later. Note: please read Author's Note.


**PLEASE READ: This is a possible project that I might work on in the future. It's just something I thought about one day and thought I would write it out. This fic is nothing special, just sort of an intro into a possible story. If I continue on all depends on reader feedback and how many people want me to keep working on it, in which case I will. So you, the reader, will make it or break it. But please keep this in mind, this would only be a side project. My other two stories would take priority.**

**Now on to the fanfiction goodness.**

**Shinigami's Rebirth**

**Introduction**

Ichigo was on his death bed. He was 45 years old, a little early to be dying. He was surrounded by his friends and family, a few people even showed up from Soul Society. Almost all of them had tears in their eyes, others close to them.

All the injuries to his soul that he had in his youth had caught up to him. It turns out that the injuries did something to his body. He thought nothing happened, when he returned to his body there were no indication that anything had happened to him. When he came back out there were no injuries either. He thought nothing of it. It turns out that whenever his soul received an injury it shortened his life span a bit, and his soul had received a lot of damage.

In his years as a substitute shinigami he has had many accomplishments. He had defeated Aizen, who no one had even been able to scratch. He had surpassed all of the Captains of the Gotei 13 at all fields. Except kidou, he still had a bit of trouble with it. He could even beat both Zaraki and Byakuya at the same time, without much effort. He even managed to keep his Hollow form for an entire week. There was never a need to though, since most of his opponents barely last even 10 seconds.

He had a very full life. He was married, to Tatsuki of all people. It turns out that she had loved him for the longest time, and they had so much in common. He was a Doctor, he inherited the Clinic from his father. Though he could still run it. He thought it was better for Ichigo and his two sisters to run it, and he only took over when his son was out doing his Shinigami duties. He had two children, a boy and a girl.

Tai was the boy, he was only five years old. He looked almost like Ichigo when he was younger, only with black hair. He had inherited his power to turn into a Shinigami. He would be starting his training shortly. He wanted to train him himself, but he knew he couldn't. So he arranged that **Urahara** and his dad train him, he could think of no better teachers. He actually wasn't supposed to know about his powers though. He had one day found his substitute seal and somehow used. He couldn't make him forget, using the device has some risks when used on children and he didn't wan to chance it. He wanted both of his children to grow up with normal lives.

His daughter, Kira, was four. She was a cute little girl, she looked a bit like both of parents. She had Ichigo's bright colored hair, her mother's eyes. She had powers too. But she wasn't aware of them. Ichigo was relieved. He didn't want anything happening to his little girl.

Tatsuki wasn't crying, surprisingly. She knew that this might happen, just not like this. She thought it was going to be in a great battle with a foe that was just out of his reach, but he wouldn't be lucky like he used to be and lost. She expected some great hollow that no one had even seen to have done it. But she was glad that at least that she and his children would be with him in his final moments.

Karin and Yuzu were holding each other crying. He had expected Yuzu to act this way, but he had never seen Karin cry since his mother died. He was sad that he wasn't going to be able to see his nephew or niece. Yuzu was married for quit a while now. Because of all the cleaning and cooking she did as a kid she was a perfect house wife. He didn't really like the guy she was married to, but as long a they loved each other it didn't matter. But if he ever hurt her he swore he would come back and snap him like a twig. Karin on the other hand was still single, which probably isn't the best thing to be a 40. She went the same way as Ichigo and became a nurse. She also worked at the clinic. He had no clue where his dad was though.

Almost all of them were all looking at him with tears in his eyes. Ichigo looked at his family with a smile on his face. He knows this is a sad day for all of them, but he can't help be happy a little. He couldn't have asked for better family or friends. He had been with most of them for thirty years, that time seemed so short. He could still remember the first time he saw a shinigami. One of his best friends, Rukia, kill a hollow. Then on the night of that same day he got his shinigami powers.

He then looked at his friends. Orihime was crying, she had a sorry look on her face, almost as if apologizing that there was nothing she could do. Then he looked to both Chad and Ishida, they weren't crying. But he could tell what they were thinking. They were looking back on the times that they had fought together, and about how they never would again. He smiled a bit wider as he thought about it.

He then looked at the shinigami present. There wasn't enough room for everyone that wanted to come, so only a few could be present. Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya were the only ones who could fit, though he would've found someplace Yoroichi and Urahara had shown up. He figured they were somewhere around. Rukia had been crying ever since she came into the room. Renji looked as if he was about to, the tears were already welling up.

Ichigo laughed a bit, "What's the matter, Renji? You look like you're about to cry?".

Renji smiled, and said, "Cry? I'm just a little tired is all.".

Ichigo laughed again, he gave Renji a small nod and turned his attention over to Byakuya. In 30 years, he could never tell what he was thinking, he always had on one of his expressionless faces. But for the first time that he or anyone else saw, he smiled. Ichigo had a look of shock on his face, he quickly replaced it with the smile he had on the whole time.

He knew that shinigami didn't age, they only stayed the way that they chose to look when they died. He had learned that when people return to Soul Society, they turn into children. Then they age until they get to the way they were supposed to look. They also lose the memories of when they were alive. It saddened him greatly that he wouldn't remember any of this. All of the friends he made, all that he's learned from his experiences and his family. It would almost be like none of it existed. He might not even be the same person anymore.

He felt his time was running short. He needed to say what he needed to everyone.

"I thank you all for being here, I feel that my time is running short. So I have a few things I should say."

Everyone immediately perked up, ready to listen whatever he was going to say.

"Orihime, I know you're blaming yourself for this somehow."

Orihime then had a small look of guilt on her face.

"Don't blame yourself for these kinds of things. It was me who wasn't good enough to last longer, so it's not your fault at all."

For the first time since she had been there, she smiled. Ichigo always knew what to say to cheer her up. He had that effect on her.

"Ishida, Chad. You both have fought beside me in countless battles, I thank you for that. Without you two, I would have been dead long ago."

The two nodded. They both thought otherwise, without him they both would have been dead a lot sooner than he would have.

"Rukia, Thank you very much. Without you none of this would have happened."

Rukia smiled, but the tears were still pouring from her face.

He looked to Byakuya and just nodded. Byakuya nodded back.

"Kon, you can take this body if you want, just don't do anything stupid while you're in it."

"No way. The body's all old now, besides all these people would cry or yell at me every time they saw me."

Ichigo laughed, it is true that would happen.

Finally he turned to his family. He looked at each of them.

"Yuzu, take care of the baby. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when the baby is born."

The tears seemed to increase and she dug her face into Karin's shoulder.

"Karin...hurry up and get a guy, I don't think they'll wait for you much longer."

Even though she knew that he was half joking and half telling her, she managed to laugh and get a small smile on her face.

"Tatsuki, I know that you put up with me all these years. I'm sorry for all the worry I cause. But know this, I love you. I don't expect those feelings to end anytime soon."

Tatsuki smiled and said, "You better be sorry, I'm surprised that my hair didn't turn gray already from all the worrying."

Her eyes softened and she said, "I love you too."

Ichigo smile right back at her. He turned his attention to his children. It saddened him greatly to see that they were both crying. He put a hand on both of their heads. Both of them looked up.

"Don't worry, you'll still have mommy around."

The children's crying stopped slightly. Ichigo took his opportunity to tell them what he wanted to.

"Now listen. Tai, I want you to grow up Big and strong. Kira, be safe, I can tell you're going to be pretty when you grow. Do you both understand?"

They both managed to nod, despite the loud sobs and the and the tears that were coming out of their eyes.

Ichigo smiled, then he started to feel extremely weak. He laid back down. He slowly began to close his eyes.

Before they fully closed he said, "Thank you all.".

Then he closed his eyes. The smile was still on his face. Then the last breath left his lips. He was motionless.

It took a few seconds for it to register with everyone. At first there was complete silence. Someone even shook him, just to make sure. Then all at once, tears had started flowing down on almost everyone's faces.

After everyone had calmed down there was a moment of silence. Then all the shinigami in the room had started to leave.

When Tatsuki noticed she asked, "Where are you going?".

"We have some business to take of in Soul Society.", Rukia replied.

Then a door appeared in front of them. Then without any further explanation they left, and the door disappeared behind them. Leaving the rest to grieve over their loss of a person who had a great effect on all of their lives.

A small boy with bright colored hair slowly opened his eyes.

'It's bright here, where ever here is.', he thought to himself

He brought his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the light. His eyes slowly adjusted and looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of white room. He looked down and found he was wearing a white yukata.

He looked around the room. There was nothing in it. It was just a circular room, just large enough to maybe fit a house in it. He looked up and saw that the ceiling was so far up he couldn't see it anymore. He looked around a bit more and saw a door. It looked a bit out of place. It was completely black with a gold doorknob.

Before he could look around a bit more the door opened. A person in a black yukata walked through. The boy looked at the man's side and saw a katana. Even though the man had a weapon, he felt no reason to be afraid.

"You are Ichigo, correct?", he said.

The boy didn't think for a bit, he thought that was his name. But for some reason he couldn't remember the rest of it. All he knew was his name and that he was 5 years old. He also knew how to do things like read, write, and talk. Things that you would do everyday, but he couldn't remember where he learned all of it.

Decided to figure this all out later he just answered, "I think that's me."

"Come with me.", the man ordered as he walked off.

Without knowing what else to do he followed.

The end to Ichigo's life, brought him a new adventure.

**AN:So what did you think? I know it's not my best work, but remember it's just the way I imagined it. Remember to R&R, or just send me a PM or e-mail. If there are any grammer or spelling errors, I'll be sure to fix them as soon as I can.**

**P.S.: All of my updates are all about 2000 words in length, I know to some people that's sounds like a lot, but others know better. If I'm feeling a bit more creative than usual I'd make about 3000. Just thought yopu should know.**

**Later! **


End file.
